It All Starts With Icha Icha
by Guardian of Jupiter
Summary: The title says it all. Haha. Kakairu


**Warning:** Completely unbetaed, edited with my own eyes… I'm going away tomorrow for two whole weeks. I can't wait for my betas to read this through because I want to put this up. Any mistake is all mine.

* * *

**It All Starts With Icha Icha (Isn't It Always?)**

**by:** Guardian of Jupiter

* * *

"There's no way you could have dropped it here!" Iruka exclaimed as he opened the door to his own bedroom. 

Kakashi's face looked trouble and definitely upset. He almost pushed Iruka to move faster into the room, so he could look for it himself. "It's got to be here!" The jounin insisted. "I've searched everywhere – even in the Tsunade-sama's room. I just couldn't find it."

Iruka raised his hand to scratch the growing itch across his scar, feeling frustrated. "Well, it's got to be somewhere else. You weren't even fully clothed last night-" Iruka stopped abruptly as twin vibrant red colored his cheeks. He did not just say that in front of Kakashi of all people. Iruka knew, Kakashi would tease him mercilessly.

Predictably, the frustration in Kakashi's face melted away as the familiar, _dreaded,_ smirk curved up across his masked face. Iruka _didn't_ need to look at Kakashi's face to know the smugness all over his lover's face. "Why, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi drawled. "That is something I don't need to be reminded of."

Flushing brightly, Iruka just stomped toward the still unmade bed. The last night activities kept Iruka asleep until too late in the morning that he didn't have the time to straighten the bed properly. Not to mention, Kakashi insisted on the few extra hours sleeping. "Do you want to search for it or not?!" Iruka growled.

Kakashi laughed, silently admiring his fiery lover. Iruka always look the most tempting when he was riled up. It made Iruka so alive and Kakashi wanted to taste the very essence of it. "Yes, yes." Kakashi replied cheerfully.

Together they circled the bed, looking for the thing that was important enough to Kakashi that the jounin appeared unannounced in the Mission Room and dragged Iruka out in the middle of the stamping of reports.

Iruka climbed the messy bed, crawling around the tumbling sheets and pillows as his hands smoothed over the bed while Kakashi crouched next to the bed, peeking under the bed.

The precious book wasn't under the bed, Kakashi sulked. He looked down once more, just to be sure, and the vacant, clean floor was evident enough for the jounin that he didn't drop it under the bed. Frustration arose again as he slumped back on his butt.

_Where could it go? _Kakashi thought.

But as soon as his eye looked up from under the bed to the still crawling man on the bed, all the thought of his missing precious book vanished.

Iruka was on his four, looking very, very accidentally provocative in that position amongst the white sheets. On his face, utter concentration worthy of rank A mission etched comically, considering he was looking for an orange colored porn book instead of a very important scroll. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off the deliciously tan hands, running across the sheets.

Or even the sight of Iruka's tempting backside; just begging for Kakashi to do more than just _staring._

Suddenly, the quest of looking for Icha-Icha didn't seem so important anymore as Kakashi's perverted mind suggested him to take advantage of crawling, provocative and _completely unaware_ sensei on the equally convenient messy bed.

Iruka sighed softly as he lifted the white blanket. "I told you, Kakashi. It is not here. Maybe we should look again at the living room." _That was where you started stripping me and yourself last night._ Iruka didn't dare to voice that out loud. If he knew his lover, Kakashi would take just about anything as an invitation.

Still so oblivious. Kakashi thought, grinning wickedly as he, too, began climbing the bed. Or it could be that Iruka was also that trustful to Kakashi; a thought that made Kakashi warmed all over. It was the thought like that once in the while that made Kakashi stopped for a while and appreciated what he had with Iruka now.

Iruka leaned even further forward and lifted the blanket even higher to make sure that the horrible, _horrible_ book was not there. "Kakashi," Iruka started.

But whatever it was that Iruka wanted to say was choked back when he felt Kakashi suddenly crouched behind him, effectively trapping him under Kakashi's muscular body. Iruka just froze and his face went easily crimson. His brain died for a while.

It was when Iruka felt Kakashi's hot breath against his ear and the shuffling sound of mask being pulled down before sharp teeth grazed intentionally, catching the soft flesh between them that he reacted. Rather ferociously but Iruka knew that it was totally a futile response. "What are you doing!!!" Iruka shouted as he tried to squirm his way out.

Kakashi just grinned, letting go the tempting ear. Whenever his Iruka was angry _and_ embarrassed at the same time, the look upon Iruka's flushing face was always BIG turn on for him. It was always a challenge for Kakashi to get past his lover's barrier, fully knowing Iruka as an introvert person, and Kakashi absolutely loved the feeling he felt for each response Iruka gave to him.

Kakashi would like to think that it was because Iruka wanted him back bad enough to allow his barrier to go down.

"You teased me mercilessly from the bed and you expect me to _not_ act upon it?" Kakashi growled to Iruka's ear from behind, pinning even more securely the academic sensei to the bed.

Iruka twisted his head to look at Kakashi's face; an incredulous expression stretched across the flushing face. "I did not tease you! I would never! I was trying to help you finding your, your book!!!"

But Kakashi just raised his visible eyebrow at Iruka. The sensei claimed of not teasing him but Kakashi could definitely feel the result of Iruka continuous wriggling and squirming. How could a man be so sexy and yet so oblivious? Kakashi mentally shook his head in amazement; feeling luckier and luckier for each day passed to have Iruka in his life.

"Oh, you're not?" Kakashi said archly. "You mean the crawling on the bed was unintentional?" He knew it was unintentional but he couldn't help but teasing the passionate sensei. Iruka looked very, very inviting.

Iruka gaped. "You… you…"

Kakashi waited for the bomb to explode. And he wasn't disappointed.

"You're hopeless!!!" Iruka exploded. He squirmed harder, but the human prison that was Kakashi was too strong to be broken. "I tried to help you! Do you have to do this every single time?!"

Kakashi smiled. "It wasn't my fault."

"So, are you saying it was my fault?!" Iruka knew he had to change tactic if he ever going to escape. Horny Kakashi was as inescapable as Konoha prison.

"What else?" Kakashi perfected his pout. "You kept on doing all those things on purpose."

Iruka dropped on his chest and turned around, lying on his back, facing the towering Kakashi. Without thinking, Iruka raised his knee to brace against Kakashi's waist to push the older man away. It was the look of smirk on Kakashi's bare face when Iruka realized his grave mistake.

"Like this, for instance." Kakashi was all but purred.

Iruka's brown eyes widened. He opened his mouth to throw out scathing retorts when Kakashi leaned down to cover the inviting mouth. Bracing on one of his elbows, Kakashi deftly slipped his other hand under Iruka's raised knee. He pushed the lethal leg away from his waist, pushing apart both of Iruka's legs before very suggestively bringing his lower abdomen closer to Iruka's.

Tongue slipped through the already wide open wet cavern, tasting the heat, the fire that Kakashi knew only Iruka could have. Kakashi playfully stroke Iruka's soft tongue with his own, kissing the chuunin deeper and deeper. He would not stop until the barrier cracked.

Apparently, the missing porn book was forgotten.

Strangled moan tore out from Iruka's throat – deep, reluctant and yet laced with desire. His hands on Kakashi chest gradually stopped pushing; the fingers curled around the jounin vest. He just _couldn't_ win. Every single time Kakashi did this, Iruka knew he could not resist. Because it was more than just physical attraction, which was undeniable. It was the emotional need, the one that Kakashi desired and the one Iruka wanted so very much to give.

Or was it the other way around?

Iruka's parted legs slowly slid upward, caressing each of Kakashi's side before Iruka dug his heels into Kakashi's lower back. Equally, Iruka's arms raised up to wrap them around the other man's neck.

The response Iruka gave him never ceased to bring shivers down Kakashi's spine. Yes, this was the best part of their relationship – Iruka gasped and touched as if he wanted Kakashi so bad to let go his restrains and push down his barriers. Kakashi lifted his mouth only to have it pressed back to Iruka neck before he captured the soft flesh between his teeth.

Iruka threw his head back and his body arched closer to Kakashi's, responding so sweetly to his lover's avid worshipping. When he heard Kakashi growled in agreement for his action for giving access to Kakashi's teeth and tongue, Iruka couldn't help but to let another gasp escaped. "Kakashi…" Iruka wanted so much to protest. But it didn't sound quite right. He was in the middle of his shift, for heaven's sake!

But instead of protesting like a rational, self-possessed man he used to be, Iruka's body betrayed him again and it wasn't the first time. His body knew Kakashi's touches like no other and it craved for them.

Kakashi licked the delicious tanned skin, feeling the addiction consumed him like vengeance. It was not long before he moved down as he pushed the black turtle-neck further down to expose more of that addicted skin. His hand slipped expertly beneath the shirt, searching, savoring the smooth taut stomach before finding the hardened twin nubs. As he flicked teasingly the nipple, he felt Iruka's heels dug deeper to his back – almost painful but so very, very sexy.

Then, Kakashi lifted his mouth and moved up to watch Iruka's flushing face; red with arousal and something else that Kakashi would always like to define it as love. Strands of dark hair wildly escaped from the leather bound and plastered across the shining head protector – Iruka was offering and Kakashi would definitely take. "Sensei," He whispered huskily. "If only you could see yourself now…"

Iruka could only breathe at the intensity on Kakashi's face. The desire and need were written clearly on the jounin's pale face and they were all for him.

"So sexy…" Kakashi murmured. He caressed fleetingly Iruka's temple with his lips. "So passionate…" The lips slid ever so slow all over Iruka's face. "So willing…" Iruka tightened his hold around Kakashi's neck.

Their eyes met. "And you are all mine…" Kakashi whispered words of possessiveness.

"Yes…" Iruka let out the first word since Kakashi wove the spell around them. Iruka lifted his head slightly so that he could touch Kakashi's lips. Using his grip upon Kakashi's neck as leverage, Iruka shyly nibbled the jounin's lower lip; he almost smiled when he felt Kakashi's mouth slid open in disbelief.

It was true that he had almost never initiated anything except in the feverish throes of passion. Not that he didn't want to but his whole life Iruka was living on his own – from the time he was the prankster among his classmates to the time he was the strict and rule-adherence academy sensei. Both very different times of his life and yet both times he was never able to blend in easily with other people.

As much as Iruka hated to admit it, he was painfully reclusive person and even more than Kakashi. He could relate easily with his students but to interact with anybody his age, he would automatically withdraw. Kakashi was the genius, the eccentric and even if he put off other people with his intimidating reputation _and_ his orange porn book, Kakashi was far from shy. He was living on his way and Iruka couldn't help but be attracted to the jounin in the first place.

Being with Kakashi brought Iruka further into the world as he brought him deeper in love. Sometimes, Iruka wished he knew what he was giving Kakashi in return.

Iruka deepened the soft kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He could feel the surprise tense throughout Kakashi's lean body. Searching for the confidence, Iruka unwrapped his legs from around Kakashi's waist and further spreading his legs in blatant invitation. Then, he let loose one of his hands to wander tentatively under the dark shirt and along the spine; exploring each bump of scar as if it was his first time.

"Kakashi…?" Iruka withdrew his mouth. The expression on Kakashi's face almost comical and if not because of the nervousness at Kakashi's lack of response, Iruka would have laughed out loud.

"You want me." Kakashi suddenly growled. Iruka's brown eyes widened at the intensity. Kakashi pinned down the academy sensei deeper into the soft mattress, trying to absorb everything that made Iruka, Iruka. "You really want me."

"Of course I do." Iruka gasped. "I've always wanted you. Why do you think I put up with you?"

The question was left unanswered as Kakashi abandoned his plan of seduction and let the animal instinct to take control. The kisses that showered all over Iruka's face and neck were demanding and hot; the frantic movement of hands that shamelessly slipped under his shirt and pant were fast and uncalculated. Kakashi's attention overwhelmed him – he wouldn't want it any other way.

Kakashi was _so_ turned on right now. They have been in this relationship for nearly a year but Iruka had never admitted in words he wanted Kakashi. He had secretly wanted to hear Iruka said those words and now Iruka had said them with breathless voice like that, Kakashi just couldn't stop his hands and mouth. Another of Iruka's barriers was broken down and Kakashi felt he was getting closer in unmasking Iruka completely.

Iruka arched his back, head faced upward. He breathed like he was drowning – he was. This was getting way, way too far. Any minute now somebody was going to search for him. If he didn't go back to his shift now, Sandaime would know he was not serious in his job and he would be demoted back to genin. The humiliation when Naruto and his other students saw him being demoted would be unbearable. He would have to run away. He would spend his life as missing-nin…

He was thinking crazily. Iruka knew that. But, but he couldn't stop. If only Kakashi would stop… stop doing… Then he felt Kakashi pushed his dark shirt upward and sucked one of his nipples as his traitorous mind imagined Kakashi's red tongue played with his dark nipple… So…good… Ah, Iruka _didn't_ want Kakashi to stop! Ever!

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered against the hardened nub he sucked earlier. "You taste so good."

One hand was brought to cover his flushing face as the other hand hold Kakashi's head securely against his heart.

"Maybe we should do this more often." Kakashi remarked, taking another taste of Iruka's chocolate-colored skin.

"huh…?" Iruka answered back incoherently.

"I mean I should steal you more often during your shift. I wonder if this kind of thing excites you." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"What…?" Iruka's sensibility was slowly coming back.

Kakashi leered vivaciously. "You do seem excited, sensei. I don't know you like living dangerously."

Iruka's brown eyes narrowed. It was just like Kakashi to spoil the mood that he, himself, brought upon with his perverted words. But at least Kakashi's words brought back his rationality that he had lost Oh, how long was it had he been gone? Iruka panicked because knowing Kakashi, there was no way he could escape easily.

But… hmm… Kakashi did seem distracted enough when he kissed him. What if…? Mischievous smirk threatened to appear but Iruka forced it away. Even the oh-so-proper Iruka-sensei still had his years as prankster. And Kakashi was in for surprise.

He brought his hands to cup Kakashi's face and pulled it up so that they faced each other. Iruka looked up at his lover under the heavy eyelids, looking positively seductive. "Of course I like living dangerously," He purred. "Why do you think I take you as my lover?" _Oh, I did not just say that!_ Iruka thought embarrassedly, feeling the blood rushed up to color his cheeks.

Kakashi's eyes went wide again. What was it about playing truant that caused Iruka to act like this? _Did Iruka just flirt with me?_

Laughter nearly erupted but Iruka wisely swallowed it down. He brought his leg to lock one of Kakashi's knees and braced his other leg. Fingers wove through the silky silvery mass as Iruka took his time to marvel at Kakashi's pale beauty. "Do you think a proper, quiet academy sensei like me would ever, ever…" He brought his lips to Kakashi's ear and imitated Kakashi's act earlier as he traced each slope and curve with his tongue. "…let a jounin with reputation like you push me down the bed and have your way with me…?"

Hot whisper caressed Kakashi's wet ear. Iruka smiled at the shiver he felt. Luckily, Kakashi didn't see his face because if he did, he would see Iruka went redder than he had ever been. Taking Kakashi's slack muscles state as advantage, he, then, flipped Kakashi, using the braced leg as leverage. Their position changed and it was Iruka, who looked down at Kakashi.

Iruka reached out for Kakashi's hands, untangled them from his waist and brought them on the bed. On his all four, it was Iruka's turn to shiver at the sight Kakashi made beneath him; all open and vulnerable for him to play with. For a moment of insanity, Iruka wondered whether going back to his shift was worth more than having Kakashi displayed so wantonly like this.

But the image vanished as Kakashi opened his mouth. "Or is it the other way around?" A grin appeared, telling Iruka Kakashi had overcome his shock state. Really, Kakashi thought, only Iruka could appear so innocent in his seduction; with his face showed the embarrassment colors so vividly. He was so goddamn _lucky_ and Kakashi knew that,

Once again Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Are you complaining?" He challenged as he purposely rubbed his arousal against Kakashi's.

"Oh God…" Kakashi breathed. No way could he say no to the delicious friction that Iruka made. "Of course not."

Leaning down, Iruka nuzzled the pale skin. His nose crinkled as Kakashi's hair tickled. "Well, then, good…" Iruka whispered back. "Because I'm going back to my shift before Sandaime demotes me back to genin."

Kakashi's legs quickly tried to wrap around Iruka's waist but it was too late. Iruka had already run out of the bedroom and a second later, Kakashi heard the front door slammed.

Kakashi could only gape at the swinging bedroom door with disbelief. Looking down at his evident state of horniness and then remembering the echoes of Iruka's attempt of seduction, it took a few straining silence before he let out loud chuckles in admiration and frustration.

That sneaky chuunin. Kakashi thought with unhidden affection. He breathed deeply as he tried to cool down his hot state due to Iruka's sudden, unexpected seduction. "That was bold, even for you Iruka-sensei." He spoke out in the now-empty-bedroom.

But, then he recalled every of Iruka untried purr, whisper and caress. How all of them were betrayed with the ever-existing blushes and the slight hesitation. He remembered the almost invisible line of concentration appeared between the eyebrows as if Iruka took his seduction as a mission. How even with all those flaws, Kakashi was successfully seduced by Iruka. Iruka had looked so sexy and very alive – more than Kakashi had ever seen him.

Kakashi grinned happily, lying contently on the messy bed.

The sensei might have thought that he was safe. But Kakashi tended to prove the man wrong. No one could start seduce him without finishing what he had started. Kakashi had let Iruka started but he would make sure that it was _he_, who was going to finish it.

* * *

The sun had already completely set by the time Iruka walked up to his home, carrying in both of his hands today's assignments scrolls. The earlier encounter with Kakashi had left Iruka in bothersome state and the rest of his shift, many had asked, sincerely and teasingly, whether he was alright. Damn Kakashi and his hormone! Even if their relationship was not a secret, it didn't mean Iruka was comfortable. Especially when Kakashi suddenly appeared, dragged him away, only to have him back an hour later in his breathless, flushed state. 

It was when Iruka stumbled with both the keys and scrolls did he realize that he hadn't eaten yet. Oh, well, it looked like another go with instant ramen. Iruka sighed as he opened the door. His house was dark as he used his leg to nudge the door close and struggled with the switch to on the light.

He entered his bedroom after dumping the scrolls on this coffee table in the living room and one look at the still messy bed, his mind unwillingly was blasted with the memories of earlier today. Kakashi had the oddest ability to sneak into Iruka's mind at almost anytime. Iruka huffed and pouted as he unbuttoned his green vest, pulled off the dark shirt and let them pooled around his feet. Then, he reached up to slide the head-protector off his forehead.

As Iruka ran his fingers through his hair to pull out the leather strip, he heard the unmistakable chuckle from his bedroom doorway. "My, my, Iruka-sensei. This morning you flirted with me, now you strip-tease?"

Iruka whirled around and see Kakashi leaned against the doorframe. The jounin was already stripped off his vest and he wore only the dark underneath, looking positively sinful. At his hand he carried a suspicious looking paper bag. A proper frown appeared. "Have you no respect for other people's privacy?" Iruka hissed, pulling his hand away; hair was left half untied.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the unnecessary question and Iruka only groaned in surrender. Looking warily at Kakashi, Iruka crossed his arms protectively, "What do you have in your mind?"

Kakashi smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka bit back a retort as he walked passed Kakashi and into the living room. Iruka tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless; his hands steadfastly gathered the scattering scrolls on the table, contradicting his thundering heart. He could feel the heat of Kakashi's gaze, fully knowing that this morning tease would go away unpunished.

He heard Kakashi's silent footsteps walking toward him as Iruka put the last scroll away neatly. "Have you had any dinner yet?"

Iruka turned around and looked at Kakashi suspiciously. "Dinner?"

"Yeah," Kakashi just smiled. He casually pulled down his mask, untied his head protector and put it on the coffee table.

"…No…" Iruka cautioned. It was kind of strange Kakashi hadn't yet done anything for Iruka's prank this morning. "Not yet…"

"Good. Me neither." Kakashi brightened.

Perhaps there was nothing underneath the underneath. Iruka thought. But why didn't he feel convince? "Oh… okay. Uh… wait until I make something?"

Kakashi closed the distance between them and brought one hand to feel the loosened hair before completely took off the leather strip. "Nope. Can't wait. I still have this morning's score to settle."

Iruka's eyes widened._ Oh crap…_

"Oh, yes," Kakashi laughed. "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

"Uh… now, now Kakashi-sensei." Iruka retreated. "Be reasonable. You didn't give me much choice."

"Hmm…" Kakashi pretended a thoughtful posture. "You're right. I didn't."

Iruka's relief was short-lived when he heard Kakashi's next words. "I'm not going to start now."

An inevitable yelp was heard before a soft thud echoed throughout the living room. Kakashi cushioned Iruka's fall with his arms and possessively covered his body over Iruka's. "Kakashi! Wait! We… We haven't had our dinner yet!" Iruka gasped as the wandering hands already found the edge of the pant and pulled the clothe down. Cold air graced his now bare legs.

"I've thought about that," Kakashi muffled; his mouth busy marking Iruka's neck. Taking a long swipe upward to the soft ear, Kakashi pulled, sucked and licked the contours of the ear; Iruka shuddered visibly at the sensation. "That's why I've come prepared."

The jounin lifted his mouth from the tempting ear before capturing Iruka's lips in total dominance. The tongue expertly delved deep into the wet, hot mouth as it exploring as if it was the first time. Kakashi ran his tongue along Iruka's soft surface, relishing the muffled moan Iruka elicited. As Kakashi lifted his mouth slightly, their tongues refused to be separated and Kakashi took advantage of Iruka's exposed tongue; he sucked in deep. It tasted so good and it was all his.

Hands moved frantically to touch one another; passion was shared so selflessly; love was so tangible that they could taste it. Iruka wanted to feel Kakashi's warm chest against his without any clothe between them. Kakashi felt Iruka palms riding up his dark shirt, urging Kakashi to lose it too. Chuckle rumbled deep from Kakashi chest at Iruka's request but who was he to deny him?

Kakashi halted his movement to sit up on Iruka's hips and lose his shirt off. Then, he looked down at Iruka; all tumbled and flushed and he almost groaned at the way Iruka's heavy lashes looked back at him in intense scrutiny – blatantly and yet unknowingly admiring the sleek pale skin. Iruka's fingers fleetingly ran across Kakashi's chest, marveling at the contrast the pale skin made against his tanned fingers. So beautiful… so wild… Suddenly, Iruka felt very plain compared to Kakashi.

Oh God… Iruka was openly admiring him. The reserve that Kakashi wanted Iruka to lose was gone tonight. "…We should have dinner first…" Kakashi whispered, swallowing the need to suddenly fuck the sensei to oblivion.

Iruka's look of disbelief was evident. "…Now…?"

Kakashi just smiled as he reached out for the paper bag. "Without stopping, of course. I don't think I can."

The disbelief was replaced with confusion. "…What…do you mean?"

Kakashi opened the container to reveal several colorful, delicious looking chocolates. He picked up one to put it between his teeth. Then, he leaned down, sharing the morsel with Iruka. Iruka opened his mouth hesitantly at first, then, widened it, lifting his head slightly to meet Kakashi. The candy was broken into two; each ate half of it.

When Kakashi saw Iruka swallowed the food, he kissed the mouth, capturing the taste of dark chocolate blended in perfectly with Iruka's taste. He reached out for another and this time he popped in his mouth. Iruka watched Kakashi's movement, breathless from anticipation. Kakashi reached out for Iruka, holding gently the jaw and kissed open-mouth Iruka. Iruka felt the melting chocolate dripped into his mouth – painfully slow but deeply arousing. His own hands reached up to pull Kakashi's chocolate covered tongue even deeper into his mouth, feeling pleasantly surprise when he heard Kakashi's muffled groan.

Each chocolaty kiss brought both of them heady with needs. Sometimes, Kakashi licked clean the smudging chocolate on Iruka's lips, nibbling on the flushing-red lips until they were swollen. Sometimes, Iruka reached out for the chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth, before smearing it playfully across Kakashi's cheeks. Quiet laughter was shared as Iruka licked the chocolate away. When the last chocolate was gone and when Kakashi lifted his mouth again, Iruka whispered huskily, "I can't believe you feed me junk food for dinner…"

"Are you complaining?" Kakashi repeated Iruka's earlier words as he dropped several kisses at the edges of Iruka's lips.

"Right now? No…" Iruka smiled at the feeling of Kakashi's lips against his. "But if I woke up hungry in the middle of the night…"

Kakashi purred. "Iruka-sensei, you know you can wake me up anytime to help you satiate your _hunger_." The leer was unmistakable.

"You are incorrigible." Iruka rolled his eyes with unhidden affection. "So… Why are you doing all this?"

"You flirted with me before. Now it's my turn. I want to show you how I would seduce you." Kakashi further trailed his kisses downward across Iruka's throat and stopped at the junction of the shoulder blades.

Iruka went still; mortified. "Are you saying that I _failed_ to seduce you…?" Embarrassment quickly filled in his voice.

Kakashi raised his head and held on Iruka's face instantly, so that the chuunin looked at him. "Surely you don't believe that. If that was what you call a failure, I don't know what my reaction would be if you succeed."

"…oh…" Iruka said after a few moments, rubbing at the scar on his nose. "…I…" And he went silent.

"You teased me cruelly this morning, sensei," Kakashi grinned. "Then you left me all alone to deal with what you have awakened."

"You don't need me to _awaken_ that…" Iruka muttered impudently amidst the lingering embarrassment.

Kakashi laughed and Kakashi fall further in love with Iruka. It didn't take much to remember why Kakashi bothered with Iruka in the first place. Everything about Iruka reminded him all those reasons every single day.

"Maybe I don't," Kakashi said lightly. "But I certainly need you to _un-awaken_ it."

"It isn't like you can't jerk it off all by yourself-" Iruka's eyes widened at his outburst and his hand flew and slapped his mouth close. Crimson blushes brightly colored his face.

"Oh…" Kakashi growled slid closer. "I love it when you talk dirty, sensei." Kakashi purposely grinded his arousal against Iruka's flat stomach to prove how much he loved it.

Iruka let out undignified squeak.

And Kakashi resumed his mouth's journey to move downward to the nipple. His mouth covered one nipple as he brought his fingers to play with the other one. Kakashi used his tongue to circle the dark nipple before using his teeth to tug it into his mouth and sucked it deep. The slurping sound his movement made was almost obscene to Iruka's opinion but he couldn't help but getting more aroused.

When Kakashi finally faced Iruka's face, he was all drooled at the twin liquid chocolate pools, dazed with incomplete passion and at the fever-colored face across the sinful tanned skin. For one intense moment, Kakashi debated whether to forgo the intention to continue seducing the academy sensei and just go ahead and fuck the willing chuunin.

Suddenly, he felt arms slid around his neck and chest and he was pulled down for a deep kiss. Iruka opened his mouth for deeper kiss, breathing solely through his nose as he wove his fingers through the silvery mass. He tasted himself on Kakashi's tongue. His other arm locked their bodies together.

"…Don't stop…" Iruka breathed huskily after they parted.

Kakashi groaned at the invitation. He was trying to seduce the man beneath him, damn it, why did Iruka have to test his strained, very thin patience?

"Kakashi…?" Iruka pressed a questioning kiss to Kakashi's wildly beating pulse and another kiss a little upward to the soft spot behind the jounin's ear.

"Iruka…" Kakashi protested, almost whined.

Iruka pulled his head away a little to look at his lover, bewilderment evidently on his face at Kakashi's strange tone. "What?" He had to ask because Kakashi was pouting and Iruka felt his heart fluttered predictably. The man was so cute sometimes; Iruka doubted anyone would believe how cute Kakashi was when he pouted, especially all those missing-nin the jounin had hunted and killed. Well, for one thing, it would require Kakashi's mouth to be visible.

This face, this impossibly handsome face, this cute-when-it-pouted face was all Iruka's. He was the one who was given the trust, the privilege to see Kakashi like this.

Then, a small, almost mischievous smile graced Iruka's face. He brought his eyebrow together, jutting his lower lip outward to form hurt expression. His raised his eyes, his big, soft brown eyes. "…Don't you want me…?" And he unwrapped his arms from his lover's body.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Iruka's puppy eyes. He could clearly the barely hidden grin and he didn't even Sharingan to see it. "Don't you dare use that look on me, Iruka."

And the grin escaped before scattering giggles dropped from Iruka's mouth. "Aw… come on," Iruka teased through his laughter. "You're pouting. Why can't I use my _own_ weapon against you?"

"I certainly do not pout…" Kakashi started before Iruka's words registered. "Oh…" Iruka did not like that smirk on Kakashi's face when he oh-ed.

"What…?" Iruka asked again in wariness.

"So, my _pout_ is your weakness, hm?" Kakashi asked in pondering tone. "Maybe I should pout when I try the next trick that I read in Icha Icha. I've been meaning to-"

"No!!!" Iruka protested loudly.

"But why?" Kakashi shamelessly began to perfect his _weapon_ on Iruka, pouting for all his worth. "It'll be so much fun. Think of all the things you could do with cotton, wooden ruler and whipped cream!"

Iruka didn't even want to know what was going on in his perverted lover's mind. _Cotton? What the hell?_ And he knew he should never have blurted the pouting things. Now he would be more defenseless against Kakashi's shameless advances! "You're not bringing any _cotton_ near me no matter how much you pout!"

"Iruka…" Pout, pout, pout,_ pout._

_Oh God…_ Iruka closed his eyes tightly at the unfair attacks from Kakashi. "You… you… are a bastard, do you know that?" And he risked a glare at the maddening jounin.

Kakashi laughed as he buried his face in Iruka's neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around Iruka as he pulled him closer. Never in his life had he ever wanted to talk, to tease, to laugh with his lovers during love-making until Iruka. Never in his life had he ever wanted to take his own sweet time, taking every single small thing as pleasure when he made love until Iruka.

Iruka had always brought laughter and joy in his everyday life – even in their love-making. He was what Kakashi thought life should be; vibrant and passionate. Kakashi was beginning to get use to the every smile, every laugh and every warmth he felt in his heart. And now, he couldn't even dare to contemplate the possibility of losing the only sun in his life.

Because for the first time, Kakashi was falling in love.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Iruka huffed in annoyance.

"Iruka…" Kakashi muffled. He lifted his head a second later, looking deep into Iruka's eyes; his face aglow with previous laughter. He dropped his voice into husky whisper, "I love you."

Iruka's eyes went wide at the sudden admission. Almost a year of relationship, Kakashi had never said those words to him and he figured Kakashi didn't want to hear the words of binding like that. Jounin constantly faced death in their life; they did not need commitment; love held them back. Iruka didn't want to be the one to hinder Kakashi. But… even the words were left unspoken, Iruka felt them intensely in his heart everyday in his life. And what were unspoken, Iruka tried to converse them into actions.

"Kakashi…?"

"I love everything about you." Kakashi whispered with apparent worship. "I love the flaws in you that you carry with so much pride. I love the quiet strength you show when you teach those little brats. I love the laughter that always lingers at the corner of your mouth. I love the carefully hidden pain in your eyes."

Kakashi's blue eye softened. Iruka fell even further in love, knowing that he had touched the bottom; he could never fall out of love ever again.

"And most of all, I love the way you've always tried to love me in return." Kakashi traced his thumb along the ledge of Iruka's eye, shimmering with unshed tears. "Unhidden, unstrained and so patient... I know I'm not the easiest person to love but you did."

Iruka's face flushed at the sudden declaration but not unwanted at all. Looking at Kakashi's shoulder instead on Kakashi's face, Iruka whispered. "Loving you is not easy but it's worth it when I see you laugh even more. I want nothing more than to make you happy; I want to make up the past you've always clung on to, never be able to let go."

Then, a pair of naked eyes looked up at Kakashi – all the love Kakashi could ever want reflected in those brown eyes. A small smile, the most beautiful thing Kakashi had ever seen, curved up. "Whenever you do that, I feel like you love me back; enough to turn away from the past and look forward at me. It…" Iruka faltered. "It is the greatest thing you've ever given me."

Kakashi brought his lips down to kiss Iruka. Hard and desperate. Kakashi had always thought he was lucky. But right until this moment, he didn't _know_ just _how_ lucky he was. "Iruka…" Kakashi dropped kisses on his lover's face. "Iruka…" He kissed the throat, downward to the collarbone, tasting the essence of his lover, marking the dark skin. "Iruka…" He growled.

And he proceeded to make love to Iruka…

Finally, Kakashi slumped on top of Iruka in sheer exhaustion. For long, speechless moments, the living room echoed with harsh breaths and nothing else. Scent of sex and sweat filled the room.

Iruka raised his hand to wipe sweat of his eyes before bringing the same hand to run through Kakashi's damp silver hair. The soothing, repetitive movements lulled both Iruka and Kakashi to relaxation and after a few minutes of silence; they were on verge of sleepiness.

Only the thought of him still inside of Iruka and the stickiness that was getting uncomfortable between them, made Kakashi sighed with reluctant as he raised his body from weighing Iruka. He slowly pulled from Iruka; the academy sensei groaned softly at the loss and at the feeling of Kakashi's cum leaked out. "…We are going to catch cold on the floor like this…" Kakashi said, smiled at the fuzzy-looking Iruka. _Cute._

"Huh…?" Iruka wiped the last of his haziness off his face. "…Uh, right…" Iruka gingerly sat up, carefully hiding winces of his now sore ass.

"Iruka…?"

"I'm fine," Iruka waved away the concern. "I need a quick shower and some sleep."

"Alright." Kakashi stood up. His hand reached out for Iruka.

Iruka put his hand in Kakashi's. As he started to stand up, his eyes caught something between the cushions of his sofa. "What's that…?"

"Hm?" Kakashi's eyes followed Iruka's line of sight and saw a piece of orange paper peeked out from the well-sit cushions. "Look! It's my Icha Icha!"

Iruka rolled his eyes in bemusement as Kakashi left him to bounce _freaking_ happily to the finally-found book. "I told you to look in the living room," Iruka arched his eyebrow in superior expression. "How could you miss that _bright_ book on the sofa when you have the _Sharingan_?" Laughter clearly in those words.

Kakashi glanced at his lover, smirking. "Well I wanted to see you crawling on the bed so bad that I just glanced around once."

"What?" Iruka could feel annoyance crept in.

"You know… Icha Icha volume 7 page 55… that's how the he gets the girl to bed you know." Kakashi was wearing a full-blown leer now.

"Kakashi," Iruka crossed his arms in obvious suspicion. "Did you lose your book, _at all_?" Warning clearly in his voice.

Kakashi just grinned. "I did! But then the opportune moment came up… Hoho, there was no way I could pass it up!"

The laughter could be heard all the way to the bathroom as Iruka, enraged, chased his lover.

"You perverted jounin!!!"

* * *

This is the edited (read: no smut) version. I'm wary of posting full-blown NC-17 in fanfictiondotnet. Full one can be found in my livejournal. Just go to my bio page. Hehe… No smut should be this long. Believe me or not, this is the failed attempts (several) of me trying to write chapter 6 of The Beginning. I tried to write Iruka seducing Kakashi and it turned the other way around. And then I said, "What the heck! Let's write all the way!!" And from 7 failed pages, it grown to 17 pages. 

(sweatdrop) Go figure….


End file.
